


[PODFIC] Shatterproof

by Hagar



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode: s05e06 The Old Switcheroo Part 2, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Read by the Author, Single POV, Trauma, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dwight had to tell Helen. There was nothing he could do about his father; it wasn’t any of his business, what his mother knew or didn’t know; but Helen might’ve inherited this Trouble same as he did and guns were everywhere, not just in the military."</p><p>    Or, why Dwight hasn't talked to his sister in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Shatterproof

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatterproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475095) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> **Content Advisory:** Dwight, Dwight's issues, Dwight's Trouble, Dwight's not-so-great family, and a handgun. Physical injuries are limited to a bad bruise, but there's a lot of broken around here.
> 
> Choice of a handgun courtesy of N.
> 
>  **The following sound effects were used** from freesound, attribution according to license:  
>  \- FrontDoorclose02 by Otakua, Door_Open_01 by skyumori  
> \- doorbell by Corsica_S, footsteps wooden floor loop by sinatra314  
> \- Walking Badass Man by Celticvalkyria, Pistol slide release by ngphil22  
> \- Handgun Clip In by Jackjan, Shell_9mm_luger_03 by CGEffex, gun switching by tara12391  
> \- Smith & Wesson .380 ACP by August Sandberg

 

**[Streaming (mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hculmkwb6owzi47/Shatterproof+-+final.mp3) **  
**[Download mp3 (10MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hculmkwb6owzi47/Shatterproof+-+final.mp3)**


End file.
